A method for manufacturing a capsule toner described in Patent Literature 1 includes a mixed resin fine particle attaching step, a spraying step, and a filming step. In the mixed resin fine particle attaching step, particles having mixed resin fine particles adhering thereto are obtained by causing mixed resin fine particles including crystalline polyester resin fine particles and non-crystalline resin fine particles to adhere to surfaces of toner mother particles. In the spraying step, a mixed solution is sprayed to the particles having the mixed resin fine particles adhering thereto in a flowable state. The mixed solution includes a crystal nucleating agent and a liquid for plasticizing the particles having the mixed resin fine particles adhering thereto. In the filming step, a resin coat layer is formed on the surface of each toner mother particle by processing the mixed resin fine particles into a film using impact force.